fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Mutant
Chaos Mutant is the name given to a host of different beings found throughout Titan, predominantly in and around the Wastes of Chaos in Khul. - pp. 35-36 - ??? - pgs. 30-1 Origins and Distribution Chaos Mutants are beings who have been warped by the power of Chaos into horrible monstrosities. During the War of the Wizards, vast magical energies were unleashed in Khul, and these energies altered the lifeforms living in the centre of the continent, creating Chaos Mutants. Other unscrupulous sorcerers and warlords have since experimented with creating their own mutants. The list of those who have dabbled with creating mutants include: *The wizard Axion and his lore taken from the Lifters of the Crimson Veil cabal; *The priest Xakhaz created mutants as part of his campaign against the Council of Seven; - para 40, 50 *Zharradan Marr, who practised mutating marrangha magic; - pg. 30 *Karam Gruul who used the analogous notura magic; -para 300 *The Riddling Reaver, who had a Mutation Field in his lair to mutate the Lizard Men in his service; The Riddling Reaver pgs 220–1 *The alchemist of Throben, who manufactured Mutant Meatballs for a rebellious Prince of Brice; - para 375 *The wizard Ar Gadayon who created mutant cultists to serve him. The Tower of Hades, , 1986. Chaos Mutants who escape from their creators often hide in sewers, or underground tunnels (Mutants have been encountered in the sewers of the City of Mazes in the Old World). Mutants will be ostracised by human society, and will be driven out of most towns. The Riddling Reaver pgs 125-9 Hence Mutants will often congregate in remote settlements, such as Rahasta in Khul, - para 276 and Dree in Allansia (where they are derisively called "Mutes"). - para 134 Others can find employment as soldiers of fortune, or in "freak shows" with travelling carnivals (such as the famous Carnivale of Mauristatia). - para 41 A few Mutants turn to crime and rob wayfarers. - 97, 190 Some Chaos Mutants become anthropophagous, waylaying and killing passing travellers with cleavers and then eating the corpses. Others form violent cults and make gruesome sacrifices to an obscure deity named Belthegor, the demigod of second life, worshipped by Chaos Mutants. -para 210 There is a ruined shrine to Belthegor south of the city of Blackhaven in Gallantaria. Description Chaos Mutants are beings who bear some resemblance to their original race, but now carry one or more gruesome deformities. For instance, a mutated Human may have two heads, a beak for a mouth, or tentacles instead of arms. The statistics in the box are for a human who has become a Chaos Mutant. There are other types of Chaos Mutant, such as the Mutant Orcs and the Mutant Lizard Men.Titan, p. 90-2. Some Chaos Mutants, such as the Mutant Lizard Men, carry a disease that will infect any human that they bite. Such a human should Test For Luck if they are bitten. If they are Lucky, the infection proves harmless. But if they are Unlucky, they will develop a mutation. -pg. 128-129 Special Abilities Other Media Further Notes It is possible for a victim of Chaos Mutation to be healed of the disorder and regain their normal physical form. The Riddling Reaver notes that a "mutation may only be cured by powerful magic". Moonrunner also states that a character mutated by Gruul's Notura magic eventually "found a cure" for their condition. -para 30 Further Information in Canon More information can be found in Beyond the Pit, pgs 30-1. See Also Other mutated humanoids in Fighting Fantasy canon include: *Ant Symbiote *Black Flyer *Chaos Beast Man *Chaos Champion *Mutant Ogre *Mutated White Stalker *Two-Headed Troll *Weevil Man *Xoroa References Category:Other Races Category:Bestiary Category:Beyond the Pit Entries Category:The Riddling Reaver Entries Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Entries Category:Mutants